powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Manipulation
The power to 'generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether, the unique essence that flows through most of existence. '''The source of Life-Force, Chi, Aura, and Mana Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Matter Manipulation. Also Called *The Fifth Element *The Celestial Element *The Unique Element *The Universal Element Capability Aether is the powerful and unique "''Celestial element" that flows through the Universe . There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosopher's, and very early modern physicist's that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain it's nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force" Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at leasts three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle.. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists dont even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat, and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings.and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are refferring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only availabe to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Applications Transcendent Physiology: Users can become god like beings made of pure Aether. Force Manipulation: Since Aether was used to create the three main forces (Elemental, Cosmic, Spiritual), users will be able to manipulate them. Magic: Users can perform nearly impossible feats of magic as he/she controls the very essence used for it. Users Spirits *Angels *Gods/Demigods *Demons *Djinn *Dragons *Elementals *Fairies *Nephilim *Unicorns Gallery 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) can create and manipulate Dark Matter. Dark_Matter_Blast.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) can utilize Dark Matter in many ways, such as firing them as explosive blasts. RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her to travel between dimensions. Tyki_Mikk_Choose.JPG|Tyki Mikk's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to select what he wants to touch and what he can phase through. Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|By "awakening", Tyki's Dark Matter enhances his strength and speed to tremendous levels. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to become a behemoth of lightning. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to create anything he can think up of in his mind, even controlling his own body. Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her transform herself into anything possible, even a body of intangible water. Sheril_Kamelot_Puppet.jpg|Sheril Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter ability allows him to control people and objects like puppets. 180px-DGM2StageDVD13.jpg|The Noah family (D.Gray-Man) Dark_Matter_Skeleton.jpeg|Akuma (D.Gray-Man) skeletons are made of Dark Matter, which binds a soul to it for fuel. 250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Akuma level 1 (D.Gray-Man) 180px-Akuma_level_1.5.jpg|Akuma level 1.5 (D.Grey-Man) 254px-D.Gray_Man_03_-_Black_Order_400P_DL.mkv_001110067.jpg|Akuma level 2 (D.Grey-Man) 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|Giant Akuma (D.Gray-Man) 250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|Akuma level 3 (D.Gray-Man) 250px-Level_4_Akuma.jpg|Akuma level 4 (D.Gray-Man) Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration